1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carbon dioxide precooling system for a carbonator that cools carbon dioxide prior its introduction into a carbonator tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, beverage dispenser systems dispense a beverage flavor syrup mixed with either plain water to form a drink, such as punch, or carbonated water to form a carbonated drink, such as cola. Beverage dispenser systems often include carbonators for providing carbonated water.
Current carbonators include a tank with an interior portion wherein carbonated water is formed and collected. A carbon dioxide inlet, having one end in communication with a carbon dioxide source and another end in communication with the interior portion of the tank, delivers pressurized carbon dioxide from the carbon dioxide source to the interior portion of the tank. A water inlet, having one end in communication with a plain water source, such as water from a public water line, and another end in communication with the interior portion of the tank, delivers water from the plain water source to the interior portion of the tank. Upon their entry, plain water and carbon dioxide combine under pressure within the interior portion of the tank to form carbonated water. The newly formed carbonated water collects in the tank and exits through an outlet to a beverage dispenser system's dispensing valves.
A beverage flavor syrup line, having one end in communication with a syrup source and another end in communication with the dispensing valves, delivers beverage flavor syrup to the dispensing valves to ultimately form a desired beverage. As such, beverage flavor syrup combines with either plain or carbonated water to form a drink or a carbonated drink, respectively.
Current carbonator design does not provide for the cooling of carbon dioxide prior to entering the tank. In particular, the tank receives carbon dioxide at ambient temperature directly from the carbon dioxide source. Employing carbon dioxide at ambient temperature to form carbonated water greatly diminishes the absorption of carbon dioxide by the water, thereby resulting in carbonated water that is less than favorable and having a greater potential for forming "flat" carbonated drinks. Additionally, in that it is highly desirable in the industry to serve carbonated drinks at the coldest temperature possible, kinetic theory dictates that the high level of molecular activity associated with the pressure head of ambient temperature carbon dioxide unfavorably raises the overall temperature of carbonated water formed within the tank.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for cooling carbon dioxide prior to its introduction into a carbonator tank to enhance the process for forming carbonated water.